Sanmai no Ofuda
by Bri-chan
Summary: AU Ken is an apprentice who goes to the mountains to get some chestnuts. But what does he find... RanKen shounenai. Please RR!


Title: Sanmai no Ofuda - Weiss Version  
Meaning: Absorption of Charms (or Comedy of Charms)  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Ran/Ken shounen-ai (boy love)  
Spoilers: None, excpet for Aya's real name  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz belongs to the companies that own it. The original folk tale of Sanmai no Ofuda is owned by it's creators. This story, however, is written by Hakuryuu, so no one can copy it. For the original tale of Sanmai no Ofuda, you can go here: http://www.jinjapan.org/kidsweb/folk/ofuda/ofuda.html.  
Comment: I'm not going to rant on how it's shounen-ai, for anyone in the Weiss Kreuz fandom should be okay with it by now. However, this is my first Weiss Kreuz fic, telling you as a warning. ^_^;; --Hakuryuu

----------------------

Hidaka Ken, who was the apprentice to the priest Kudou Yohji, didn't like doing what he was told. Instead of helping out in the temple, he usually went to the children's soccer games to coach. He rarely trained and took the temple for granted. He was also a very mischievous person, and caused a lot of trouble around the temple when he was there.

One day in autumn, when the leaves were changing color, he noticed that in the mountains, the chestnut trees were beginning to bear fruit. Usually Ken wouldn't care, but he hadn't had a chestnut in a long time, and the food at the temple was just rice, which Ken would get bored of occasionally. But he couldn't leave without asking, so Ken trudged over to Yohji, who was leaning against the temple smoking a cigarette.

"Yohji?"  
"Yeah, Kenken?"  
Glaring, "I want to get some chestnuts,"  
"Now Ken, there's this mountain witch person down there,"  
"I don't care,"  
"Me neither! Just take these and bring some chestnuts back,"

Yohji handed Ken three ofuda*, and patted him on the back. Ken stepped back, waved, and scurried into the mountains. When he reached it, he thought a moment of how he could be doing something else, but shook it out of his head when he saw how many chestnuts there were. He clutched his basket and started collecting them. He got so caught up in the chestnuts, that it became night. When he finally noticed, he shivered.

He whispered to himself. "I should be getting back, that stupid mountain witch might appear..." Just then, he heard a soft 'hn' and he whirled around to see a man with blood-red hair and violet eyes. 

"Who are you?"  
"Ran."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask the same of you,"  
"I'm collecting chestnuts,"  
"Hmm..."  
"What?"  
"I'm getting hungry. Come to my house,"

The sharp look said 'No questions', so Ken had no choice but to follow the handsome man. He thought that maybe Ran was bringing him to his house for a date, and he giggled. Ran turned and gave a glare, and Ken shut up.

The two entered the small cabin. Ken handed Ran the chestnuts, and he proceeded to cook them. They ate, and they were silent. Ken ate so much that he was getting sleepy, so in his daze he broke the silence.

"Ran, am I staying here?"  
"...Sure,"  
"Ok. Where am I sleeping?"  
"In the bed,"  
"Where are you sleeping?"  
"In the bed,"

At that answer, Ken blushed and giggled some more. Ran raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Ken pushed himself up to go to bed, but then tripped. Ran managed to catch him on time with quick reflexes. He giggled some more.

"Where's the bed?"  
"I'll show you,"

Carefully, Ran held Ken and walked him to his bedroom. Ken was flopped onto the bed with ease. Ran looked to the clock and decided to take a nap, so he slipped under the covers with fluid grace. Ken sighed wistfully, curling up to Ran, and fell asleep.

When Ken woke up, it was 1 AM, and Ran was no where to be seen. Ken frowned in disappointment, and groggily pushed off the covers and got up. He stumbled around the house. He heard a strange noise coming from one of the rooms, so he peeped in and saw a psychotic looking Ran muttering 'Shine' and sharpening his katana. Ken was so surprised a small eep came out of his mouth, and Ran turned in his direction and glared.

"You're the mountain witch, aren't you?"  
"Hn,"  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
Licking his lips, "Eat you all up,"

Now Ken was naive enough not to realize he didn't mean it literally. So he panicked and stuttered.

"Um, er, could I go to the bathroom first?"  
"Hai. Hurry up,"

Ken bolted to the bathroom, and Ran sauntered after him. In the bathroom, he thought hard to escape. Then he remembered his ofuda. He attached one to the wall of the toilet and asked it to help him. "Oh ofuda, pretend to be me and answer Ran!" He then jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could.

After asking him for the umpteenth time, Ran just barged in, not patient enough to wait. He glared at the ofuda and snarled. "If he didn't want it, he could of just said so!" He grabbed his katana and jumped out of the window after the boy. 

Ken was calming down and reassuring himself he was okay when he heard footsteps. He risked a glance and there was Ran running after him with the katana. He ran harder as he thought of ways to divert him. He looked at his ofuda and he got an idea. "Ofuda, please make a river appear behind me," he whispered to it, and the ofuda did so. 

However, Ran was a good swimmer so he got out alive. Ken muttered "Damn!" to himself and looked at his last ofuda. Clinging to his only hope, he asked, "Ofuda, make me a sea of fire," 

As it was ordered, a sea of fire appeared behind him. Ran stood there for a second before holding his katana up high. He yelled "SHIIII-NEEEE!!" as he ran through the fire. He made it out without any scorch marks or burns.

Ken filled up with fear and adrenaline as he ran even harder away from him. He managed to get to the temple just in time. He clung unto Yohji.

"YOHJI! I'm so glad to see you!"  
Smiling wickedly, "Now Kenken, I never thought I'd hear that out of you!"  
"The witch is after me! He wants to eat me!"  
"I bet he does,"

Just then, Ran made it to the temple, and seeing Ken cling unto Yohji made him fill up with jealousy. He changed his target from Ken to Yohji. Ken saw Ran, whimpered, and hid behind Yohji. Ran then felt a pang of guilt, but he brushed it aside. He had a Yohji to kill.

He swung his katana for a death blow, but Ken's shout of "NO!" made him stumble and miss Yohji by a hair. Then Ken daringly stepped out in front of Yohji, a determined fire in his eyes.

"Ran, could we just all get along? I mean, I know you want to eat me, but..."  
"Hn, sure,"

Ran gently put his katana down and approached Ken slowly. Ken was scared, but he stood his ground. He got so close to him that only a few inches were between them. Ran lifted up his hand and tenderly caressed his cheek. Ken blushed, but was now confused and apprehensive. Ran then leaned forward and caught Ken's lips softly. Surprised, he returned the favor. When the kiss ended, Ran whispered into his lips, "But I still want to eat you all up,"

Ken's mind finally understood what Ran really meant, and blushed uncontrollably. He just sighed an ok in response, and Ran smirked, and moved away, dropping his hand. Behind them, Yohji cleared his throat.

"Kenken, you dog,"  
"YOHJI!"  
Looking towards Ran, "Do you wanna stay here from now on?"  
"Definitely,"  
"Wonderful. Now, where's my chestnuts?"

So Yohji got his chestnuts, and Ran got to eat Ken all up, and they lived happily ever after.

*ofuda - I'm not too positive on what it means, exactly, but they're magical charms used in the Shinto religion. I think, I may be wrong. If anyone truly knows what they are, email me please! Thanks to Lain for bringing it to my attention.


End file.
